


Getting closer

by gothgirlnexdoor



Series: Despair Free School Life [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: But what’s new, F/M, Leon and Hiro are Best Bro’s™️, Leon is also the Cupid between Hiro and Kanon, M/M, YasuKanon is the main focus, and LeoSaya just being there, nervous wreck squad feat MonMon and Weedman, with IshiMondo being a side thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlnexdoor/pseuds/gothgirlnexdoor
Summary: Ya bish is back to her favorite ship (actually favorite three, but yeah)This time it’s about how Hiro and Kanon got together in the first place. Some Taka x Mondo stuff is mixed in as well. It’s just mentioned that Sayaka and Leon are dating at the beginning, but that’s pretty much it.





	Getting closer

_“How many times do I gotta tell you that you’re only like a sister to me?!”_  
_“You said if I win the bet-“_  
_“I know what I said, I didn’t think about it back then! Other than that, I’m kinda in a serious relationship now. I don’t wanna mess that up.”_  
_“...”_  
_“Look, I really love you like a sister. And I don’t want that to change. Maybe it’s time for you to move on...”_

 

A new year has started about two months ago at Hope’s Peak. For class 78 that meant only two more years until graduation.  
Today was also the day the new class, class 79, enrolled. Since most of the teachers were busy with the ceremony, the students had a free day to spend.  
Hope’s Peak had this weird rule that the students picked for the talent course had to visit a different high school before being able to enroll here.  
“Hey, the ceremony is almost over.”, a teen boy, his red hair styled with an extreme amount of hair gel, looked at his phone clock, “What do you think the new class is goin’ to be like?”  
His friends shrugged. The three of them were gathered in the cafeteria for some snacks.  
“Ya never know. Hope’s Peak isn’t exactly like yer normal public high school.”, a boy with extremely huge hair and stubble on his chin answered with his mouth half full with chips.  
“Just another 16 weirdos thrown into a classroom.”, a pretty muscular boy with lavender eyes annoyingly pointed out.  
“Well aren’t we a ray of sunshine today, huh Mondo?”  
“Shut the fuck up, Leon.”, Mondo growled.  
“Still havin’ troubles tellin’ your favorite hall monitor that you wanna tap his ass?”, Leon joked around.  
“Fucker, not everyone can be as lucky as ya.”  
“‘S not that hard! There’s a reason why I can call an idol my girlfriend. Maybe Hiro can give you some help with his fortunes!”, the baseball player patted the clairvoyants shoulder.  
“For the right cash.”, was his only response before shoving more chips in his mouth.  
“You ass!”, Leon moved on from patting to a single light slap on the shoulder. He then went on to check his phone again. This time only to look at the lock screen he had. It was a picture of him and his cousin. One of the most important people to him. She was like a little sister for Leon. She had short blonde hair, one part being held up by a ribbon, golden eyes and pouty lips covered in light pink lipgloss. Sadly they haven’t been talking since Leon’s birthday, which was pretty close to New Year’s Day.  
That would change soon though.  
“Hey, I really like the pic of us!”, a girl creeped up behind Leon, scaring him with her statement.  
“AH!”, Leon jumped up from his seat and turned around to face the girl.  
“Yo, don’t be so shocked, it’s just me.”, the same person who was on Leon’s lock screen.  
“Kanon!”, the baseball player was positively surprised to see his cousin again, but at the same time he was confused on why she was at Hope’s Peak in the first place. There was no reason for her to visit.  
“What are you doin’ here?”, he asked his cousin.  
“Ah, well, y’know, the usual, just being an Ultimate like you.”, Kanon casually answered.  
“Wait, you got accepted to Hope’s Peak?!”  
“Ultimate Sports Manager right here!”, Kanon cheekily smiled, making a peace sign.  
“Yo, that’s great!”, Leon hugged the freshman. After a moment they broke the hug.  
“Want me to call you “Leon-senpai” from now on?”, Kanon joked.  
“Nah man, that’s weird.”  
“Don’t worry.”, the manager laughed, “I wouldn’t have done it anyways. It’s weird for me too, y’know? I rather stick to Big Brother.”  
“And only that...?”, Leon and Kanon had a long history of one admitting her crush to the other. About 3909 times. Didn’t matter if they were related or not.  
“Yeah.”, Kanon answered nonchalantly.  
“Yeah?!”, yet again Leon was surprised.  
“So, who are your friends?”, Kanon asked, pointing at the two guys enjoying their snacks.  
“Ah yeah, that’s Mondo.”, Leon pointed at the gang leader who silently waved back, “He’s not in the best mood right now.”  
“What’s the matter, big guy?”, Kanon asked.  
Mondo rolled his eyes, “Ya two clearly are related.”, he commented.  
“And that’s Hiro.”, Leon continued introducing his friends.  
“Is that short for something?”, Kanon smiled at the Clairvoyant. He seemed to be unable to answer. Maybe he shoved too many chips in his mouth.  
“Yasuhiro.”, Leon answered for him.  
“Ah, I see. But where’s the “serious relationship” you’ve been talking about? Is it the girl from the hair salon?”  
“No, I’m kinda over her. I’m sure she wouldn’t have waited for me anyways. Sayaka’s practicin’’.”  
“Sayaka?!”, Kanon took a step back, “As in Maizono Sayaka?!”  
“Yeah!”  
“O-M-G! Leon, you know I’m a big fan of her idol group! Why didn’t you say sooner that you’re dating her?!”  
“Shh!”, the baseball player hushed the manager, “It needs to be a bit of a secret.”  
“Oh yeah, right, idols are not supposed to be in relationships. I’ll keep my mouth shut, don’t worry.”  
“Thanks. But we can see how she’s doin’.”  
“Yes!”  
“A’ight, see you later, guys!”, Leon waved his friends goodbye while guiding Kanon out of the cafeteria.

“... Ya can breathe again, they’re gone.”, Mondo pointed out. Yasuhiro took a deep breath before swallowing the bits of chips that had been in his mouth for a while.  
“Ya good?”, the Biker then asked.  
“I- uh- I dunno...? I think I spaced out for a moment.”  
“Yeah that’s what I figured. Ya never were that spaced out though. Looks like Leon’s sis got ya.”, Mondo decided to steal some of Hiro’s snacks, since he ate all of his already.  
“Ya think so?”  
“Mhm.”, Mondo nodded.  
“... I mean, she **is** kinda cute...”

“Your friend’s like really cute.”, Kanon said out of nowhere. Her and Leon were still on their way to Sayaka’s practice room.  
“Wait what?”, Leon never heard Kanon saying that about anyone but himself, “Which one?”  
“Yasu.”  
“Yasu....hiro?”  
“I mean how many Yasu’s do you know?”  
“Two, actually. But one of them rather goes by Celestia Ludenberg.”  
“... Wtf.”  
“My thoughts exactly. But back to the “my friend’s cute”-thing. You really think he’s cute?”  
“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have said it.”  
“It’s quite a jump from the hot mess that is me.”  
“Do you want me to have a crush on you again?”  
“No! I’m just sayin’! I’m glad you actually moved on.”  
“I figured it was the best thing to do.”  
“After 3909 confessions?”  
“...”, Kanon suddenly stopped walking.  
“What’s wrong?”, Leon stopped as well.  
“... I feel like you’re just making fun of me. As if I wouldn’t be able to get over you.”  
That hit Leon.  
“Shit- Kanon, no, I’m sorry! I’m glad you’re showin’ interests in other people! Especially if it’s my best friend!”  
“Hey Leon!”, a third voice popped up, interrupting the chat.  
“Ah, Sayaka! How’s practice?”, Leon felt the urge to hug his girlfriend, but for the sake of “keeping things private”, he held himself back.  
“Good! I’m just taking a quick break.”, the idol smiled, even though she’s clearly exhausted. She then noticed the girl standing next to Leon.  
“Ah! That’s your sister, right?”, she questioned.  
“You’ve told her about me?”, Kanon was surprised at the fact that Sayaka knew who she was.  
“Yeah, Sayaka wanted to know who the girl on my lock screen was.”  
“It’s nice to finally meet you! I guess you’re an Ultimate now too, huh?”, the blue haired girl smiled.

———————————————————-

It’s been about two months since class 79 enrolled.  
If classes weren’t in session, Kanon would spent her time with either Leon and his friends, or with her newfound friends from her own class. The former was more likely though. She just liked her brother that much. But she also found herself enjoying someone else’s company quite a lot.  
The Sports Manager was hanging out in her cousins dorm. Classes have been over for a while, schoolwork was done for the day. She just wanted to relax with one of her closest people in her life. She sat in the floor, leaning against the wall, continuously throwing a baseball at the opposing wall. She caught it every-time the ball bounced back.  
Leon was laying on his bed, having one earphone stuck in his left ear. Aside from the loud music playing from the right ear phone, the room has been quiet for a good half an hour.  
Kanon originally came to her brother-like-cousin for some advice regarding a certain person she thought was really cute. But it ended in Leon ranting about baseball, which wasn’t something new to the manager. She had been managing Leon and his different teams for years now.  
“Hey, Big Brother?”, Kanon tried to get Leon’s attention.  
“Hm?”, he turned down the music on his phone.  
“How do I approach Yasu?”  
“Whaddya mean?”  
“Like. Just approaching him? I kinda wanna know more about him, y’know?”  
“Maybe try a “hello” or somethin’.”  
“Really funny. You know him better than I do, maybe you can help me.”  
“I mean, he’s a simple man. You just have to be direct, he doesn’t really get hints.”  
Kanon caught the ball with her right hand and stopped throwing it for a moment.  
“Is he that dense?”  
“Nah. Just a bit air headed.”  
“Aw.”, Kanon considered that flaw really dorky, “But still, I can’t just walk up to him and be like “Hey, let’s hang out!”. That’s kinda weird.”  
“Well-“

_“Heeeyyy Leon...”_  
_“What’s up, Hiro?”_  
_The Clairvoyant was clearly nervous to talk to the tinier, but physically much stronger, Baseball Player._  
_“Uh-“, Hiro started to play with his own fingers, “Does Kanon have.... a boyfriend or somethin’?”_  
_“No, why?”_  
_“Ah, just wonderin’.”_  
_“Ya wanna ask her out or what?”_  
_“...”, busted._  
_“You really do?!”_  
_“Maybeee...?”, Hiro hoped to **not** upset his best friend._  
_“Cool!”, Leon smiled. For a split second. He then grabbed Hiro’s collar and pulled him down a bit._  
_“You break her heart. I’ll break your balls.”, he then whispered._

“- I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”  
“Eh, still.”, Kanon started throwing the baseball again.  
“Maybe you can ask for his services.”, Leon suggested. Judging from the confused, yet concerned, look on Kanon’s face, Leon figured she went into a very wrong direction with guessing what Hiro’s services could be.  
“Like askin’ him for fortunes ‘n shit.”  
“Oh! Yeah, of course.”  
“But he will charge you money. Maybe ask for hand readin’s. If I remember correctly, those are the cheapest things he offers.”  
That’s was a lie. Hiro only had one price for every service he offered. But Leon had a reason why he told Kanon to pick hand readings.  
“You are aware who my dad is, right?”  
The manager was the daughter of a director at one of the largest television conglomerate in the world after all. She had the money.  
“Right. I forgot for a second that Uncle is really fuckin’ rich.”  
“Mmmmhm. Well-“, Kanon stood up and placed the baseball on a table, “I got some business to do. Gotta get my purse for that. See ya!”  
The moment Kanon left Leon’s dorm, he got his phone to text someone.

>yo, u in ur dorm?  
•yeah,why?  
>prepare for a “customer”  
•what?

Yasuhiro was confused on why Leon told him that. He didn’t get an answer whatsoever.  
“Why did he put customer in quotation marks...?”, he stared at his phone, trying to analyze the short text message. Until his doorbell rang.  
Since the dorms were soundproof, doorbells were necessary.  
The fortune teller put his phone aside and walked up to his door.  
He was pleasantly surprised on who wanted to see him, the moment he opened the door.  
“Oh, hey Kanon!”  
“Hi, Yasu.”, the girl waved with a smile, “You got a minute?”  
“Ah, sure!”, Hiro stepped aside to let Kanon in.  
“How can I help ya?”, he then asked after closing the door.  
“Well, I was wondering if you could do some hand reading on me.”  
So that what Leon meant with “customer”.  
“That takes more than a minute though.”, Hiro joked. That made Kanon giggle a bit.  
“Have a seat!”, the Clairvoyant offered his customer a chair to sit on.  
“Thank you!”, Kanon sat down and put her purse on the table in front of her. Hiro sat down across from her.  
“Well, uh, ya know I charge money, right?”, Yasuhiro felt uneasy asking Kanon for money. He didn’t know why though, he had no problems charging his friends. Maybe it was the (for now) small crush he had on her.  
“Yeah, I know. What do you think I got my purse for?”  
Someone must have told her. Aoi probably wanted her, saying that it’s not worth the money.  
“Leon told me.”, Kanon then explained, “He also told me that hand readings are the cheapest thing you offer.”  
“Uh, not really though. I charge the same for everythin’.”  
“Wait, really?!”  
Hiro nodded. He was just as confused as Kanon on why Leon told her that false information.  
“I mean, I can still read yer hand if ya really want that. I’ll cut ya a deal too!”  
“You don’t have to, I’m sure I got enough money to pay you. How much do you charge?”  
Hiro usually was quick to say “Only cheap 100.000¥!”. But not this time. He felt wrong charging that much money. Even though he could need it for his 8.000.000¥ debt.  
“25.000¥.”, he offered 1/4 of the original price. It was still a lot, but it was more affordable.  
“That’s it?”, Kanon tilted her head a bit.  
“Y-Yeah.”, hopefully she doesn’t notice that Hiro was lying.  
“That’s what I spend on a single shopping spree. And I go shopping at least twice a week. But that’s not what I’m here for, let’s do this hand reading!”, Kanon opened her purse, got the money she owed Hiro and basically threw it on the table.  
“Okay then-“, Yasuhiro scooted a bit closer to the table, “Which hand is yer dominant one?”, he then asks.  
“My right one.”  
“Then put it in my hand, palms up.”, the fortune teller places his left hand on the table, also palm up, waiting for Kanon to put her hand in his.  
The moment their hands touched, Hiro’s heart skipped a beat. The back of Kanon’s small hand was soft, her nails were painted in a light pink, having various delicate designs and even some rhinestones put on them.  
However, the palm of Kanon’s hand seemed like it’s been through things. It looked rough, similar to Leon’s hands, who got it from excessively throwing baseballs.  
But Hiro didn’t really care about the imperfections on Kanon’s hand.  
“Alright, what next?”, Kanon brought Hiro back to realty with that question.  
“Huh? Oh, yeah, right...”

————————————————————

The Clairvoyant collected 400.000¥ in the past week from Kanon alone. She visited him on a daily basis, asking for hand readings.  
He really could need the money. But he felt bad keeping it, even though there was no reason to feel that way. He figured that Kanon must be really wealthy. Otherwise wouldn’t she be able to pay all of those consultations. But he didn’t understand why she came for hand readings only, when he had so much more to offer.  
It was lunch break at Hope’s Peak. Yasuhiro barely touched his food. Unlike Mondo. He was nervously poking his food to mush.  
“Okay.”, Leon looked back and forth between Mondo and Hiro, “Both of you seem to be havin’ some problem.”  
“No shit, Sherlock.”, Mondo barked.  
“Okay nervous wreck, what’s your deal?”, Leon asked the Biker.  
“So **someone** noticed my grades may have been slippin’ and wants t’ help me out now.”  
“Study date with Ishi?”, Leon smirked.  
“...”, Mondo started to poke his food a bit faster.  
“And what’s up with you, Mr. Gloom’n’Doom?”, the baseball player put his attention to Yasuhiro.  
“Kanon’s been visitin’ me on a daily basis.”  
“What’s so bad about it?”  
“She’s stoppin’ by to get hand readin’s but I feel bad takin’ all that money, y’know?”  
“You?! Feel bad for takin’ someone’s money?!”, Leon never expected the Clairvoyant to make such a statement. Even Mondo was shocked. At least that made him forget his worries for a bit.  
“Yeah. I dunno, man. What’s also weird is that she stops by, asks for her readin’, and then we just hang out in my dorm.”  
“Two people hangin’ out? So weird...”, Leon sarcastically agreed.  
“Y’know what I mean!”  
“Yeah, yeah!”, Leon laughed, “At least you’re not a nervous wreck like Mondo.”  
“Fuck you.”, Mondo growled.  
“I mean-“, Hiro tried to bring himself back to the conversation, “I’m startin’ to feel more nervous around her... How do ya stay so calm all the time?”  
Leon shrugs.

Lunchtime was over, classes passed by in a slow pace like usual.  
Hiro sat impatiently at his table in his dorm room. He knew a certain customer would stop by any minute. He had a stack of money in his hand. The 400.000¥ from Kanon. He’s planning on giving it back to her. Yasuhiro wondered if Kanon was aware, that she spent almost half a million yen for hand readings, or if she’s just as bad with money as Yasuhiro himself. The difference being that she had the money to spend. Unlike the fortune teller.  
400.000¥ was a lot to just give up, it hurt a bit.  
A few seconds passed.  
Hiro was tapping with his right foot on the floor.  
A few minutes passed.  
The tapping moved on to the money stack.  
A few more minutes passed.  
Technically, Kanon was late. She would always come around at a certain time. But this time it was good ten minutes after that certain time.  
Maybe she had something to do or didn’t want to come today.  
The nervous Clairvoyant let out a big sigh of relief. He stood up to put the money away, somewhere hidden. The moment he reached his drawer, the doorbell rang. Hiro tensed up.  
“Maybe it’s someone else...”, he placed the money on the table and went to answer the door.  
“Hey, Yasu!”, Kanon greeted with a smile the moment the door opened, “Sorry, I had a meeting with Nidai-senpai. You know, Coach-Manager-stuff.” She basically let herself in Yasu’s dorm.  
“A-ah.”, he slowly closed the door.  
“What’s with the money?”, Kanon had taken a seat before Yasuhiro was able to. She immediately spottet the money.  
“Well, uh. Ya can take it back.”, he scratched his neck, avoiding eye contact.  
“What? Why?”  
“I feel kinda bad takin’ this much money. I already went down with my price.”  
“Wait, you lied about the 25.000¥?”  
“Yeah, I usually charge 100.000¥. Look, I just didn’t feel like charging so much, just take the money back!”  
Kanon sighed.  
“Yasu, listen. Keep it. You still did your job.”  
“... Is that really okay?”  
“Of course!”  
In the end Hiro kept the money after all. The two continued to spend the afternoon together, just hanging out like usual.

————————————————————-

Kanon didn’t stop by daily anymore. More meetings with Nidai, her friends wanting to hang out with her, schoolwork.  
But when she visited Yasuhiro, she usually stayed past the official night time. She then had to silently sneak back to her dorm.  
It’s been like that for weeks. Some meetings still started with hand reading. Although Yasuhiro didn’t charge any money after the 400.000¥ incident anymore.  
“Do you think he’ll ever ask me out?”, Kanon asked her Big Brother. It was a Saturday afternoon, the younger cousin decided to spend some time with Leon. And again, she sat on the floor of Leon’s dorm room, but this time leaning against the bed.  
“I don’t think so.”  
“What?! Why?!”

_All Leon wanted to do is to get a book from the library for a project his class was assigned to do. It was a pair project, Leon got teamed up with Chihiro. The programmer sent Leon to grab the book._  
_Before he left the library, he noticed his close friends Mondo and Hiro. Lucky them, they have been teamed up with each other. But instead of talking about the project they have to do, they rather tried to help each other out._  
_Leon hid behind a shelf and listened to what the other two had to say._  
_“‘s like I’m really scared ruinin’ the friendship we have, y’know?”, Hiro explained._  
_“Exactly the reason why I can’t tell Ishi what I’m feelin’.”_  
_“It always seems so easy for Leon. Whenever I asked him for advice he told me to just go for it.”_  
_“Lemme guess, she can’t say more than no?”_  
_“I guess? Did Leon tell ya that?”_  
_“Yeah, I thought he told ya the same.”_  
_“Not really.”_  
_The reason Leon didn’t tell Hiro that Kanon can’t say more than no is because he knows exactly that Kanon is waiting for Hiro to ask her out._  
_But he never really realized that something that seemed so simple to him, like asking a girl (or a boy, in Mondo’s case) out, is really hard to do for others. He always thought that they made too big of a deal about it. But they were legit scared. And Leon’s tips weren’t helping at all._

Leon didn’t want to tell Kanon the actual reason right away, since that information was something he obtained while eavesdropping.  
“He never really asked out anyone.”, he then decided to tell Kanon. It wasn’t a lie. Yasuhiro once mentioned that he never asked out anyone, mainly because he never showed interest in anyone before Kanon came along.  
Kanon let out a relieved sigh.  
“At least it’s not him not liking me.”  
“Nah, his crush on you is as huge as his hair.”  
“... That’s huge.”  
“I know. But maybe you should do the first move. You got some confessin’ experience after all.”  
“Heh, funny...”, Kanon was tying her hardest to not remember that time of her life anymore. But it took up the majority of her life so far, so just ignoring it was a bit hard to do.  
“Sorry, I won’t mention it anymore.”  
“Thanks. I really want this with Yasu to work.”  
“I’m sure it’ll work out somehow.”  
“You know what?”, Kanon stood up, eyes filled with determination, “Today’s the day!”  
“... You look like a shoujo manga protagonist right now.”  
“I certainly feel like one after saying that.”

„Where is he?“, after having the shoujo manga protag moment, Kanon left Leon’s dorm to see Yasuhiro.  
The thing was, he wasn’t in his room. Kanon rang the doorbell at least four times.  
She decided to check the cafeteria. No Yasu.  
She asked Mondo. Didn’t know about Yasu’s whereabouts either.  
“God, you can see that boy from miles away, how come I can’t find him now?!”, the manager was about to give up when she heard two guys having a conversation outside the schools entrance. She quickly ran out to see if she would find the guy she’s been looking for for the past few minutes.  
And luckily that was the case.  
"There you are!", Kanon interrupted a conversation Yasuhiro seemed to have with Kiyotaka , "I've been looking for you!"  
"Ah, N-Nakajima-chi!", since the Ultimate Moral Compass was present, it was better for Hiro to go with last names. He wasn’t in the mood for a lecture.  
"I wanted to ask for another hand reading!", Kanon tugged on Yasuhiro's sleeve.  
"Another one?!"  
"Yeah! This time about my love life! Come on!", she then dragged him inside, leaving Kiyotaka alone.  
“Kanon, slow down a bit!”, Hiro wasn’t able to properly keep up with the girl.  
“No way, I’m super excited for this!”  
“Ya sure are.” Yasuhiro thought, “But I’m not.”

The two of them reached the Clairvoyant’s room.  
Kanon, overly excited, already took her usual seat, waiting for Hiro to finally sit down right in front of her.  
He took his sweet time to close the door and make his way to the table.  
“Come on, why so slow?”, Kanon teased.  
“Be right there.”, to be fair, Hiro was also pretty exhausted from the sprint from the front entrance to his room. He wasn’t as sporty as Kanon, who had pretty much the same fitness routine as her baseball playing cousin. A Sports Manager’s gotta stay trained somehow.  
He finally arrived at the table, taking his usual seat. He then placed his hand on the table, ready for reading Kanon’s hand. Except that he was not ready at all. He was scared of what he might see. Hand reading wasn’t really like fortune telling, there were some differences. But that didn’t mean that Kanon might end up with someone else that wasn’t Yasuhiro himself, and that he would read exactly that out of her hand.  
However, Hiro forgot his worries for a second the moment Kanon put her hand in his. They were as soft as the first time they had a hand reading session.  
Yasuhiro sat there, enjoying the moment for a bit, until Kanon pulled him back to reality.  
“So... You’re gonna start reading?”, she asked.  
“O-Oh yeah! S-Sure!”, Yasuhiro tried to hide his inner panic as good as he can. He cleared his throat and pretended to do his work.  
For Kanon, Hiro was easy to read. Not his hand, his entire being. She was good in hiding emotions herself, so it wasn’t hard to see that the guy in front of her almost had a heart attack. Time to stop that.  
"You know.", she held onto his hand, "Like. You're super cute and all. And I may or may have not used hand reading as a reason to spend time with you."  
Yasuhiro needed a moment to understand the words that were coming out of the Managers mouth.  
"I... I really like you, Yasu.", she then confessed, "Maybe we could like, go on dates or something."  
"Ah...", Hiro wasn’t able to squeeze out more words. Or sounds, for that matter.  
"Uh...”, Kanon nervously giggled. It wasn’t quite the reaction she was hoping to see. Maybe Leon lied to her. “Is that a no?", she asked to be sure, with a disappointed undertone in her voice.  
“Wha-NO! NO NO NO NO NO! I-“, Yasu still couldn’t believe that the girl, the first person he ever crushed on, just confessed to him, "Oh gosh, I- ah- Yeah?! I'd like that? I like you?!”  
“What kind of elementary school confession was that?!”, the fortune teller thought, mentally slapping himself. This confession was so horrible that his usually speech pattern said good bye as well for a moment.  
Kanon didn’t seem to mind though. On the contrary, her smile on her face revealed that she was very happy about Hiro’s reaction. For the first time ever, someone accepted Kanon’s confession and even returned her feelings. Tears started running down her cheeks.  
“H-Hey, why yer cryin’?! Yer too pretty for that!”, Hiro blurted out.  
“I’m just-“, Kanon wiped away the tears with her free hand, “-really happy!”, she then smiled widely while tackle hugging Hiro. He tried to keep the balance on the chair.  
“Hey, don’t strangle me, okay?”, Kanon’s hug was quite tight.  
“Ah, sorry!”, she loosened her grip a bit.  
“Y’know, I was a bit scared of... tellin’ ya how I felt ‘n’ stuff...”, Yasuhiro admitted.  
“Huh, why?”  
“I... didn’t wanna lose ya. I thought this could have ruined our friendship.”  
“Isn’t that the point though? Ruining the friendship, becoming lovers instead?”  
“...Why do I feel like ya just quoted a song?”  
“Eh.”, Kanon didn’t give a clear answer.  
“I mean-“, Hiro tried to shift the conversation back to the original topic, “I even asked Leon for help, but all he said was “Just go for it!”. I can’t get my head around how he’s so confident all the time.”  
“He knew how I felt. Maybe that’s why.”  
“He knew?!”, just now Leon’s “advices” made sense.

————————————————————

Everything felt nice.  
The fuzzy feeling Hiro got when Kanon smiled at him.  
The cute gesture, when Hiro brushed the back of his hand against Kanon’s, which was immediately followed by holding hands.  
The warm hugs and cuddles.  
... And that’s it.  
For Kanon it was time to ask for advice from her Big Brother.  
“Kanon, can I ask you somethin’?”, Leon said the moment Kanon came into his dorm. He was used to her stopping by to ask about her boyfriend.  
“Uh, yeah, sure.”  
“I guess you wanna have advice again?”  
“Yeah...?”  
“Okay, but have you thought of **actually talkin’ to Hiro himself**?”  
“Nnnnnnnoooo....?”, Kanon sheepishly admitted with a shy smile. Leon sighed.  
“Hey, I’m sure he comes to you when he needs help with me!”, Kanon then defended herself.  
Leon thought about all the text messages and conversations he had with his best friend about the Sports Manager. And well, Kanon wasn’t wrong with her statement.  
“You got me there. So, what’s the matter this time?”, the two cousins simultaneously sat down on Leon’s bed.  
“So like, Yasu and I’ve been dating for two weeks. He even took me to his mom last weekend. Speaking of which, why didn’t you tell me she was so young?! I thought she was like his sister or something!”  
Leon laughed. “Whoops!”  
“You ass!”, Kanon slapped Leon’s shoulder.  
“I guess I deserved that.”, he rubbed his shoulder to ease the pain, “But what are you on about?”  
“We never kissed each other.”  
“...”, Leon sighed, “That’s what you came here for?”  
“What’s so wrong about that?!”  
“Nothin’! But like, what kind of advice are you expectin’ to get now? How to kiss people?”  
“No! Like. Maybe you know why Yasu’s so shy about it?”  
“He is?”  
“Yeah! I can clearly see that he wants to go for it, but then he chickens out.”  
“... Well, chickens are his favorite animals.”  
“Leon!”  
“Okay, okay! Give him some time. He’s new to all of this relationship thing.”  
“Hm...”, Kanon thought about it for a second, “I guess that’s the best thing I can do. Forcing things won’t really lead to any results.”  
“Exactly.”  
„Thanks Leon.”, Kanon gave her cousin a quick hug,” I gotta go now though. I have another meeting with Nidai-senpai again.”  
“Please convince him to make the trainin’ sessions a bit more chill.”  
“I’ll try my best.”  
The moment Kanon closed the door behind her, Leon grabbed his phone and started to text someone.

>yo, dude

It took a few moments for the other to respond.

•what’s up?  
>can u like kiss ur gf anytime soon??  
•what  
>kanon just stopped by askin me for advice again  
>also for future reference try to talk to each other instead of askin me all the time  
•it’s not like I don’t wanna  
•I’m just a coward  
>at least ur honest  
>just go for it  
>like always  
>kanon doesn't want to do the first move all the time  
•I know  
•I feel bad  
>u don't have to  
>‘s all good  
•thanks man

Hiro knew he made too big of a deal. But it wasn’t really his fault that anxiety sometimes (all the times) kicked in.  
At least he could talk to someone just as anxious about it. Mondo. They were hanging out in the back of the school, near the open sport fields.  
They were watching a few of the sports-related Ultimates train with the Ultimate Coach Nekomaru Nidai. It wasn’t the warmest weather to be outside though. But Mondo wanted to smoke. Underaged smoking. Pretty illegal, of course. He had to stay true to his talent.  
“At least yer a step ahead of me.”, the gang leader blew out some smoke.  
“Y-Yeah.”, even though his mom liked cigarettes as well, Hiro would never be used to the bad smell of it.  
“I guess I can only hope for Taka to do the first step.”  
“Yer at an adressin’-by-first-name basis, that’s somethin’.”  
“Hm...”, Mondo took a smoke and puffed out everything within a few seconds, “He’s probably not even interested in men. He’s like the type of person to get a wife and kids ‘n shit.”  
Hiro held back his tongue. Him and Kiyotaka had a conversation about exactly that two weeks ago. He knew Mondo was completely wrong. With the wife part that is. But he promised Kiyotaka not to tell anyone.  
“There’s always a chance.”  
“Yeah, but how tiny is that chance?”, Mondo had a point.  
It would have made things so much easier for Mondo if he knew that Kiyotaka was gay.  
But the again, Kiyotaka might be upset if Yasuhiro told everyone his secret. They had just become friends. Sort of. At least that’s what Hiro thought.  
“Hey, look who just hit the field.”, Mondo pointed at a blonde girl walking towards Nekomaru.  
“Oh yeah, Kanon has a meetin’ with Nidai-chi again. She wanted to hang out again afterwards.”  
“I hate to admit it but I’m really fuckin’ jealous.”  
“Understandable.”  
Mondo took one last smoke before throwing the cigarette stump to the ground and stomping it out.  
“I’m done here, let’s go inside.”, he then suggested.

————————————————————-

Weekend came by and Hiro decided stay at Kanon’s dorm over night.  
The rules said “be in a dorm once the official nighttime hit”, but it was never specified **which** dorm room exactly. Plus Aoi and Sakura always stayed over at each other’s dorms, so why shouldn’t Hiro do the same?  
Leon and Sayaka probably did it too, but more secretive.  
It was the first time Hiro actually got to see Kanon’s dorm. She was usually the one to visit him.  
Kanon’s dorm was... weird.  
It suited a Gyaru, which was Kanon’s fashion style, but it also looked very organized, which reflected the manager side of her. There were also small weights and some baseballs on top of Kanon’s drawer, which brought the sport part into the dorm. Three things that, mashed together, made a very weird combo. But somehow it worked.  
“So they’re like, dating now?”, Kanon threw a single piece of popcorn in her mouth.  
Her and Hiro were watching a DVD on a laptop while having a cuddle session.  
Although, they didn’t care much for the movie that was playing, that’s why they decided to talk for a bit while letting the movie play.  
“Yeah.”, Yasuhiro answered his girlfriends question.  
“How did it happen?”  
“Mondo told us that Taka came to his dorm yesterday, sayin’ he needed to confess somethin’.”  
“That he liked him?”  
“Nah, that he likes dudes. He felt like Mondo was the best person to come out to first.”  
“And how did they start dating?”  
“Mondo took the initiative.”  
“Didn’t you say he’s too anxious for that?”  
“I never said that went over smoothly. That must have been a bigger mess than my confession.”  
“Your confession was great, don’t worry about it.”, Kanon guided Hiro’s face closer to hers, to give I’m a kiss on the cheek.  
“Kanon doesn't want to do the first move all the time.”, the Clairvoyant thought about the text message Leon had sent him.  
He impulsively shifted into a different position, almost knocking over the bag of popcorn and the laptop. Luckily, Kanon was able to catch both things.  
Yasuhiro was right above the Sports Manager, his arms on each side of her head, faces only a few centimeters apart.  
“What are you doing?”, Kanon smiled. That made Hiro realize what he did.  
“Uuuh-“, he had to think of something, “I’m tryin’ to be romantic...?”  
“Yeah, that didn’t work.”, the smaller student laughed a bit, “But I wanna see how you’re going to finish what you started.”  
No backing out now.  
“A-Actually, can ya close yer eyes?”, he sheepishly smiled.  
“I’m expecting something good to happen.”, Kanon did what she was asked to do.  
“D-Don’t put pressure on me.”  
Yasu took a few small breaths before slowly inching closer to Kanon’s face. He made sure not to just crash into her. Hiro then gently pressed a soft kiss on her lips.  
He pulled away again, waiting for a reaction.  
“Okay, that was romantic.”, Kanon giggled.

...


End file.
